Death Valley Vibes THEN Electricode
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: It starts with an ep then moves to the main fic but it's all still one: Cody, sick of being mistreated by the others, and frustrated over Duncan and Gwen, tries to kill himself with high voltage wires, but ends up becoming super charged, and warp minded


_**Author's notes:**_

_**Ugh! The Document Manager is doing it again; smuding my words together. I can't fix them or it just smudges more words**_

_**Sorry folks... just just and work with it, but there's nothing I can do.**_

**EPISODE**

**(Part one)**

It all started with an episode that was meant to be captured on Total Drama, but couldn't properly air because of something extremely sick, yet awesome as Chris put it.

It all started afterTylerhad taken the drop of shame, leaving the following campers left…

**_Team-Chris is Really, Really, Really Hot: Alejandro, Owen… and of course, Dirty _****_Duncan_**

**_Team-Amazon: Courtney, Sierra, Heather, Cody… and of course, Gruesome Gwen._**

Team Chris is really hot was in loser-class, only three members remained, but Owen was givingDuncansour looks. "What…?" snapped the delinquent. Owen simply turned his back, "I have nothing to say to you. Nope! Not a word. Not a single sound."

Duncanwas growing annoyed by all the harshness people were giving him because of him and Gwen. "Ah… come on, man!"

Owen simply scoffed, but then Alejandro stepped in. "Gentlemen… Gentlemen… _Por Favor. _There is no need for all this conflict. We are teammates aren't we?" Duncan and Owen agreed and Alejandro continued, "We must remember, strategy over feelings… and we can overcome anything."

Owen hated to say it but, "You're right, Al… but I'm still mad. It's never cool to cheat on people."

**_*Alejandro's Confession*_**

_"It's also not cool for control among other teammates to leave ones grasp._

_"If I have no control over Duncan and Owen, I pretty much I have nothing"_

**_*End Confession*_**

In first class sat Team-Amazon, but all the other girls were still given Gwen the cold shoulder. Courtney drew a noose on her pad and showed it to Gwen. Sierra was typing in her pizza-box laptop, and reciting out loud, "Invitations to the funeral of boyfriend-stealing Gwen!"

Gwen shuddered in fear, and easily the one who enjoyed this most of all was Heather. She sipped her milkshake, "Ahh… the sweet taste knowing you're soon going to be gone, Newme." she gloated.

"Stop bugging her! Will you?" snapped Cody trying to defend Gwen, which sickened him deep down still, all the girls, even Sierra gave Cody a look to shut up! "This is none of your business!" snapped Courtney.

Gwen thought it almost sweet of Cody standing up for her. She smiled at him and he fluttered his eyebrows at her.

**_*Cody's confession*_**

_"If I keep standing up for Gwen… I may still have a chance with her after all…"_

**_*Socks his hand*_**

_"Now if only I could rid of that jerk, __Duncan__!"_

**_*End confession*_**

Heather insisted that Cody keep out of this. "What kind of pathetic, wannabee, supposed loser of a non-ladies-man, thinks he can help out here." Courtney seconded that motion, but Sierra was cross with the two of them, "How dare you say that to my sugy-wugy-Codykins." And before long a three-way fight ensued between them, Gwen couldn't but laugh… at Heather's mock towards Cody. "Pathetic, wannabee, supposed loser of a non-ladies-man?" she giggled, "That's you all over, Cody."

Cody felt hurt!

**_*Gwen's confession*_**

_"I guess maybe that was a little harsh of me but…"_

**_*Falls over laughing hard*_**

**_*End Confession*_**

Cody sat all alone on the far side of the hall snacking on some chocolates the stewardess brought him. He was sick and tired of being mistreated by his teammates and being treated like he was invisible.

The girls had been treating him badly sinceEgypt, except for Sierra, but Cody couldn't stand her even more. "Cody…? Where are you boo-boo?" he heard her calling and he ducked down behind the sofa so she couldn't' see him.

Just then, Chris' voice was heard over the intercom, _"Attention passengers… we will be landing soon in our next destination… so sit back… and enjoy the… whatever. Muh, hu, hu, ah, ah! I love this!"_

Cody growled at the sound of Chris' voice, but then his stomach gurgled. "Ooh… I gotta go bad." And he was off to the bathroom, but didn't realize that Alejandro was watching from behind the curtains by the entrance-way and grinned sinisterly.

…

Cody made it to the bathroom, but who did he see coming out, "Duncan!" he grumbled through his clenched teeth. He heard his voice, "Well, well… if it isn't the new little shrimplet." He mocked. "What's the matter…? Wittle baby gotta go potty?"

Cody's features hardened more. "Watch it, pal…" he sneered, "Unless you want another taste of my fist."

This reminded Duncanof when punched him out in Greecefor kissing Gwen. "Sleep with one eye open, Anderson, or ya may find _my fist_ up against your face."

"Pah! You don't scare me!" snarled Cody. "It's bad enough you cheated on Courtney, but with… Gwen?"

"Dude… cut it out. She doesn't like you, and she thinks you're a shrimp, and she wants a piece of me, I'll be glad to give to her." As he continued to mock and insult Cody, Cody's anger began to broil and steam, and his face was turning red with rage, "I doubt any chick would want a piece of you… other than Sierra, but she's already crazy. No one wants a piece of you, shrimp!" but finally he had gone too far…!

"I'LL GIVE YA A PIECE 'A ME!" and beforeDuncanknew it, Cody rammed right intoDuncan, tackling him to the ground and rammed numerous punches at his face, each more forceful than the last.

**_*Cody's confession*_**

_"Oh-ho… boy… he's had it coming to him for quite a while now!"_

**_*End confession*_**

Duncanmanaged to knock Cody off of him and spring got his feet. "Okay! That's it! You wanna go…?" but Cody just kicked him hard in the gut, "UHNNNN…!" and as their fight continued…

Alejandro stepped into first class. "What are you up here for?" asked Gwen. "Shouldn't you be back in loser class?" Heather said while pointing back the way he had come in.

"Ah… your voices, even in anger, and confusion bewilderme." he said. "But I don't think it would be too much to show you all something very interesting by the bathroom…?"

The girls all blinked, and soon, everyone had arrived to seeDuncanbadly beaten up, and Cody hardly beat up at all as he continued punch and kickDuncan's day out. "CODY!" snapped Gwen.

Everyone helped to break them up, even Chris came out. "What's going on, man?" he asked. "Whoa! Dog fight…" and he zipped back with a tub of popcorn, "Sweet!"

Cody punchedDuncanagain splitting his lip, but finally, Sierra, along with Owen, and Chef managed to pull Cody off the injured delinquent. "Let me go!" shouted Cody "Let me go… I'LL MURDER HIM!"

Duncanfelt like he had been put through a meet grinder. His clothes were tattered, he was covered in cuts and bruises, and his lip was bleeding a little. "Uhh-hhn…!"

**_*_****_Duncan_****_'s confession*_**

**_*Still beaten up*_**

_"Ugh! Man…! I don't know how… I don't know when… but that kid is so going to pay for this!"_

**_*Switch to Courtney*_**

_"Cody actually beat __Duncan__ up…!_

_"I mean… sure I wanted to, and I said I wanted to… but did I want to?"_

**_*End confession*_**

Gwen bent down to comfort him, "Are you okay…?" she asked, but of course he wasn't. "He's gonna be just fine." Chef said, but suddenly the plane rocked and he realized he had to get back to the controls, and he was off.

Gwen cast a very pissed-off look at Cody. "What is wrong with you?" she roared.

Before could even speak,Duncanmanaged to get up and speak through his aching jaw, "Still a little overly ticked about our little moment… that's what."

Gwen was really angry now, and told Cody to stop going on about this. "I told you once before… I don't like you that way… and I never will, and if I ever see you beating upDuncanagain I'll beat up you up myself like the shrimp you are!"

_"Shrimp you are!"_

_"Shrimp you are!"_

_"Shrimp you are!"_

All of Cody's anger changed to a look of extreme shock and horror. She just called him a shrimp, just likeDuncanhad said. He just stood there and he didn't move, not even when Sierra grabbed him in her arms and planted kisses all over his face. "Oh, Cody, you're so brave and strong."

Or even when Chris complimented him, "Dude… I never thought you had it in ya. It makes me look all the greater on this show. Keep it up."

Cody sat dead still, his eyes only focused on Gwen's angry eyes staring him down with looks of extreme disgust and hatred. He'd never have a chance with her now, especially after what she just called him.

**_*Cody's confession*_**

_"She hates me…!_

_"She really, really hates me."_

**_*Tears forming*_**

_"No… no… don't do it…! Don't-"_

**_*Blubbering*_**

**_*End confession*_**

Soon the plane landed, and everyone disembarked. It was still late at night wherever they were, and Chris welcomed them to, _"__Death Valley__!"_

Owen shuddered and stammered, "De… Dea… Death… Valley…?"

"Yes…Death Valley, inEastern California." replied Chris, he went on with the basic mumbo-jumbo, "And your challenge, tonight, is there…" he pointed up a rocky slope leading to an old abandoned mansion. "Um… what is that?" asked Heather.

"That is a perfectly, in near good-shape, but powerless… empty mansion, abandoned for a t least fifty years."

The gang didn't like the sound of that. "So… it's like… haunted?" asked Courtney.

"Could be." chirped Chris. "The first part of the challenge is simple… climb up the slope, and reach the house. First team to have all their members go gets a big advantage in the next part of the challenge."

Duncanwas a fast healer, so he was up for climbing, despite his beating, but to make it fairer, Team-Amazon was to have two people sit out so it would be even for Team-Chris is really hot. Courtney, Heather, and especially Gwen… were glaring at Cody. "What?" he snapped. "Is this all because I beat upDuncan?"

Gwen just scoffed at him and walked towards the start of the slope.

Courtney wasn't mad that Cody beat upDuncan, it was the fact that he had been sticking up fro Gwen the whole time, and Heather… she and Cody never really had anything even remotely close to talking. "Later, shrimp." She scoffed. It was bad enough now she was calling him a shrimp, but since those three were climbing, it meant Cody was stuck with… Sierra, who was as giddy as ever…

**_*Sierra's confession*_**

_"Once Cody spends some more quality time with moi, he'll be so over Gwen and then free… free to be mine! Ahh…!"_

**_*End confession*_**

She tried to put her arm around him, but Cody inched away. So she moved closer, and he inched. Closer… inched… closer inched.

While at the starting line, Owen askedDuncanif he felt really okay about this climb. "I'm okay." he said. "I've had worse…"

"Really…? Worse than what Cody did to you…?"

Duncanthen suddenly realized he was wrong. Cody's thrashing him really was the worst he ever had. "Ahh, but you are much stronger than that." said Alejandro. "Surely a few measly bruises cannot halt you in your quest for greatness."

As much asDuncandidn't trust Alejandro, he did feel the same.

"Racers… ready…!" shouted Chris, "Go-ho…!" and the racers took off, but Chris muttered under his breath, "And watch out for the extra little surprises we left on the way."

The racers did their best, the slope wasn't very steep and the rocks and boulders made climbing up a breeze. Alejandro couldn't help but flirt with Heather. "I never knew you could rock climb. It explains your tough exterior."

"Which will be pounding on your tough exterior if you don't leave me alone!" snapped Heather.

**_*Alejandro's confession*_**

_"Heather is becoming more and more of quite the adversary._

_"It's sort of, flaming… and I love a chick that's flaming. It makes them so much easier to manipulate."_

**_*Switch to Heather*_**

_"Ugh! I am tired of that good for nothing, snake in the dirt, Alejandro trying to make me fall. I almost would rather do to him what Cody did to __Duncan__."_

**_*End confession* _**

Despite the slope being step, Owen, being overweight and chubby was exhausted. "Can't… go on…!" he groaned, and suddenly a giant fake snake popped out from in the rocks and spooked him. "WHOA…!" Owen rolled down like a boulder and landed right on top of Gwen. "Whoa…!"

KERSPLAT! Gwen felt like an elephant had sat on her back. "Oh… ow!" she groaned.

"Sorry…!" said Owen.

Chris had set up traps made of Halloween props that jumped out and scared you to distract the climbers. All of which he was operating from by the house at the top. "Muh, hu, hu… I love this gig." He chuckled.

"Will our racers make it to the top, or will they end up flatter than Gwen's back? And how will Cody deal with both his heart aching pain, or the company of Sierra?"

Cody was still very upset, and Sierra, still trying to woo him was not helping one bit.

"Find out when we return on **_Total… Drama… World-Tour…!"_**

**_Author's note:_**

**_Wow… that felt really good what I made Cody do to _****_Duncan_****_. The jerk deserved it, and don't think Gwen's off the hook either… she's got her coming to her._**

**_Also, judging by the way the show went, and how _****_Duncan_****_was easily beat up by a lot of things… something tells me he can't fight very well._**


End file.
